Pokemon Fanfic
by Nicholas Anthony Roge
Summary: I need a name for it, but anyways, it's a story about a pokemon named Nicholas Torchic and... Well you'll find out when you read it.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"I am Nicholas Torchic hear me roar!" That's what I used to say, that is, until the evil King and Queen Feraligatr became the rulers of all the Pokémon world. They did that by murdering the old king and queen, but after that gruesome display of blood that was splattered by the king and his army the whole world is to scared to do anything about it. Now I say "I am Nicholas Torchic, I am the one who will take the evil Feraligatr King and Queen out", in fact I got arrested for saying that very thing, but you know what? I really don't care. The King and Queen had my best friend, Fry Charmeleon, executed because he said that he knew what they were doing. I really wish he had told me their secret before they killed him but he didn't so that's that. One day I will avenge his death, but today is not that day, first I have to train until I am ready.


	2. Chapter 1: Making Friends

**Chapter 1: Making Friends**

I started my journey about three weeks ago today and let me be the first to tell you it has not been an easy one. But I will make it because I will not let my dream die, but the King and the Queen will die. "Who's there, I can here you in the trees" I said in slight fear. All that answered was wind blowing through the trees, which sounded like the whistling of a samurai blade slicing through the air, but then as I was just about to start walking again something jumped in front of me. "What are you", I asked as I stood looking at this green three-toed lizard-like thing? "I am what I am and I ain't no more. The question is who are you to come through my territory" he quickly replied, I noticed he had a semi high-pitched voice. "I am Nicholas Torchic of the Harow Volcano and I just need passage through your territory", I replied back. "Ok but we got to make a deal I'll let you pass but only if you can beat me in a battle, I win you have to get out of my territory you win I'll personally escort you through my territory", he replied with a plenty of anxiousness in his voice.

So the battle began, I shot several flaming ember attacks, which basically just look like flaming coals shooting out of my beak, at him but he dodged it with such amazing speed I didn't even see him move, or maybe that was just it, maybe he's using a double team attack. Maybe he's just trying to confuse me into thinking that… ow! He just hit me from behind with a bullet seed attack. "Oh you're gonna regret that", I said with plenty of anger in my voice. I jumped up and made myself start spinning and then used an ember attack so that the attack went everywhere. Everything around me had just been incinerated, including him.

I went over to him and started speaking "I won so now you owe me right through this territory", I said to him. "Fine I'll let you through", he said, "by the way my name is Alex Treeko." So we started walking then Alex said, "So what is it you want through here so badly for huh?" "I'm going to destroy the king and queen", I said. "But why", he said with a skeptical look on his face. "Well a few years back they killed my best friend and I am going to kill the new king and queen for that, see it's a two for one", I said. And then he said, "No way! They killed my girlfriend the night I was going to propose to her, can I come with you, I wouldn't mind getting in a little training and kicking the so called 'royalty' in the butt myself." "Well I guess you can come, after all I'm going to need all the help I can get if I'm really gonna do this", I said.

As we continued going down the road, there was an uneven silence as we passed the graveyard. Before we knew it there was a Duskull in front of us telling us to turn around.

Soon, I asked why Duskull wanted me to turn around and Duskull simply said, "Follow me." So we followed him and soon enough found out why he asked us to turn around, there was a whole mess of Shuppet and Banette. So the Duskull said, "this is what happened, we went out to hunt, and when we came back all the Shuppet and Banette had taken over and they're to strong for us so we can't get our homes back." "We can help," I said. "But how? If we can't do anything to beat them what do you think two small Pokémon can do" he said. "What do you mean by small?" Alex said just as I stopped him from just about knocking the Duskull out. 


	3. Chapter 2: Helping Duskull Out

**Chapter 2: Helping Duskull Out**

We were soon at the site the Shuppet and Banette were calling the Derote, or in other words the king's palace. We went inside, the Derote was probably the creepiest place I had ever seen in my life, but we kept going onwards.

We were now in the Kings' throne room and so I said to the king, "Your royal kingliness, I must ask you why you took this village from the Duskull that used to own this land?" And the king replied, "We took it because we can." "What a horrible reason to take peoples homes" I said in disgust. Then the king spat at my feet and told me to get out of his palace. So we got out and then started forming a plan. I told Alex to wait just outside of the kings throne room while I went in.

I started speaking to the king, "Here, why don't you have a bullet seed attack." I waited for a moment expecting Alex to attack him but nothing came. "I repeat why don't you have a bullet seed attack, that's your cue Alex!" Alex then came in and fired a bullet seed attack at the king and one of the kings followers jumped in the way. So, the attack had started and we were outnumbered five to two, but that didn't stop us we just kept on fighting. Alex used a quick attack on one of the kings guards and it surprised him to find out it didn't even faze him. I had to remind him that ghost-type pokémon weren't affected by normal type moves like quick attack.

So the battle had begun, I used an ember attack on the Shuppet farthest to the right, and it fell just like that. So I got to wondering why the Duskull couldn't just take them down, then I got my answer. The Shuppet I just took down started merging with the nine other Shuppet, and then it formed an extremely Shuppet. But then obviously something happened that the king wasn't expecting because he had a look of extreme disbelief on his face, but the Shuppet that had just merged together had just started to evolve.

So the challenge gotten harder by about ten fold and we had to really think this one through so I said to Alex, "Hey what type of attack was it that ghost type pokémon are most affected by?"

He replied by saying, "I don't know, it was either they weren't affected very much or it was really effective to use a bug type attack, so how bout I use my fury cutter and we'll find out." So Alex used his fury cutter on the merged and now evolved Banette, but all the Banette did was laugh.

Then I said, "Uh ya, so I'm guessing that was the one that was not very effective." So we continued dodging the Banette's attacks trying to think of a strategy until a Mightyena appeared in the doorway.

So the Mightyena started talking to me, "Hey, I heard some fighting and thought I would join in, and when I got here one of the Duskull outside told me I shouldn't go in because there was a battle going on inside between a giant Banette and two pokémon by the names of Nick and Alex, are you by chance Nick?" I replied with a little suspicion in my voice, "and if I am?"

He replied, "then I will fight on your side." Then I nodded my head as if to say, let's fight.

So the fight continued, but now we had a powerful new ally. The next thing we knew the Mightyena had lunged at the giant Banette's leg with a crunch attack. We knew the attack had worked because the Banette just screamed out in pain, and now the Banette was limping. Then, all of a sudden I felt a new power welling up inside me; it was the attack flamethrower! So I used this new attack, it felt very strange to have all this power and heavy coming out of my body at one time, and I aimed it at the Banette's hurt leg and it completely fell over.

Then all of a sudden four Duskull came in and tied the giant Banette to the floor.

Then I said, "Mightyena, would you like to do the honors?" "I sure would" he replied back. So he took the king and started to run out the castle gates, and all the other Shuppet and Banette ran off scared, but as he started to leave he said something, "My name is Mark Mightyena, you would do well to remember that", then he left without a trace.

The Duskull that we had spoken to earlier had come up to me and started speaking, "This graveyard of Duskull is forever in your debt so any time you need us just send us a message. But I also have another request, would you mind if I came with you on your journey to fight the King and Queen, because we found out as you were battling, the king and Queen sent that gang of Shuppet and Banette to take over our town."

So I told him, "I guess you can if you know what you'll be leaving behind." "I do know what I will be leaving", He replied back. So with that we left.


	4. Chapter 3: The Relic

**Chapter 3: The Relic**

"You never told us your name", I said. "It's Ryan", the Duskull said staring at something he couldn't take his eyes off. Then I asked him, "What are you staring at?" "There's something over there, it looks kind of like fire but it's blue." He said patiently. Then I saw it and he was right it looked exactly like part of the forest was on fire but instead of red and orange it was blue and white. "Wow that's strange, do you want to go investigate it?" I said. Then Alex quickly replied, "No! There is nothing to go investigate." "What, are you blind? Can you not see that that fire is blue? Oh, wait," then I laughed for a second, "you're afraid of the fire, aren't you?" Then he screamed at me, "No, I'm not scared of anything." "Then why don't you want to come?" I said still laughing. "Because," then he sighed, "fine I'll come to prove to you that I'm not afraid of fire." So we made our way to the source of the fire.

So as we were walking I could see that Alex was clearly afraid, but of course, Alex being himself, he wasn't going to admit it. We finally made it to the source of the fire; it was about twenty or thirty Ninetales and Vulpix using a flamethrower at a central point then I saw it, there was the corpse of a Ninetales burning in the fire. So I went up to one of the Vulpix and asked her, "What are you doing?" So the Vulpix Replied, "The King and Queen sent an army to our village to capture us and bring us to them. We were able to hold them off but I'm sure they'll send more forces, just like they have before. I'm not sure if we'll be able to win this time. You see the reason that Ninetales is in the fire is because, in our village, we burn our dead. The reason the flame is turning blue is that when a Ninetales is burned it burns almost white hot." "Why are they attacking you?" I questioned. "Well a few weeks back we sent Rolf, one of our more strengthened representatives to the king to beg for more food, but we were denied our request. So, as the guards were escorting Rolf to the exit he took the guards out and broke into the throne room and stole that." Then she pointed to something in an alter; it was a stone block. "What's so important about that?" I asked. "I'm not completely sure of what it does, but, from what I do know, it makes any Pokémon it comes in contact with evolve. The king wants it back and would probably do anything to get it back." It said with annoyance in its voice. Then Alex butted in and said, "Now that can't be true, I know I have to be a certain level to evolve." "Like I said I'm just going off what I know." It said. "Come to me Rachel." The elder Ninetales said. So as we inferred, the Vulpix we had been talking to was named Rachel. Then she went to the elder.

"Do you think what that Vulpix said is true? You know, that that block can make a Pokémon evolve just by touching it?" Ryan asked with an bespectacled look on its face. "I don't know, I mean it could be possible. Oh, here comes Rachel." I said.

"The elder would like to speak with you." Rachel said as if she had been hypnotized. So we walked to the elder Ninetales. When we got there the elder started speaking to us, it had a very rough voice, "My name is Kyubi. I have reached my full potential, and I foreseen your arrival. Your name is Nicholas Torchic from the Harow Volcano. Correct?" "Yes." I replied. "You have a different aura than the rest of the people I have seen. You have a very good aura. I feel I can trust you." But he was cut off by one of the Ninetales, "The king army is approaching." Then the Ninetales was off, so Kyubi continued. "Perfect! In the confusion of the battle you must take the stone relic. If this world of ours is to be saved from the king and queen you must take this sacred item and destroy it. Take it to the Sacred Forest, there you will find Celebi. Tell it Kyubi sent you and it will know what to do." He finished his sentence just as the Kings army was coming over the hill. "Go now and get the Relic, put it in this bag. It will stop the Relics power from activating. Don't use it though, it is imbued with an evil power; it will make evolve and become stronger than you will ever hope to be, but it's not without its downside. After thirty minutes of using it, all your life force will be depleted and you will die. Go now!" He said and then ran into the fight." So without a word we grabbed the Relic and left, and set off for the Sacred Forest.


	5. Chapter 4: Uncomfortable Night

**Chapter 4: Uncomfortable Night**

"So, do you think what that Vulpix said about the relic is true?" Alex inquired. "I don't know but if the king wants it that badly then there must be something special about it." I said. "Then why don't we just get some poor sap of a Pokémon to try it out on?" Ryan said in his normal ghostly voice. "No! We will not mess with that thing. You heard what Kyubi said; anyone who uses that thing will instantly evolve, but within thirty minutes of them using it they will die!" I said forcefully. "But I mean why can't we use it on a Pokémon that has no reason to live?" Ryan asked. Then Alex got up from the stump he was sitting on and started talking in a very calm voice that was really unlike him, "Everything has a reason to live. At one time I thought I had no reason to live, that was back when the kings' army killed my girlfriend the night I was going to propose to her. I was going to off myself the next day. Then Nick came along, he helped me get back up again. If he hadn't come along I wouldn't be here right now to tell you this. My reason to live these days I to try and be kinder to other people." "Wow, that was deep." Said in a very mellow voice. "And I thought you were just a body with no purpose. Guess I was wrong." Ryan said sneeringly. Then Alex got up and used quick attack on Ryan, but of course, it didn't do anything to him. Then Alex said, "You're lucky you're a ghost-type." "You would have deserved that after what you just said Ryan." I said. "Well, we better get some sleep, we have a very long trip ahead of us tomorrow." Alex said. I could see there was a look of sorrow and loneliness behind his eyes. "Night Alex, Ryan." I said. "Yeah whatever." Alex said. I didn't even here a word out of Ryan.

So I went over to Alex and said, "I'm sorry for what Ryan said." I said calmingly. Then I didn't get a reply so I went back to where I was and went to sleep. Right before I went to sleep I heard Alex say, "Thank you."


End file.
